


Enough

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-23
Updated: 2004-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Zoe used to sing sometimes. Kinda under her breath. Absentmindedly, while doing other things.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** *er nai mi* means a 'second' or 'assistant.' Spoilers: None Disclaimer: Not mine. Joss is god and all that stuff.

  
Author's notes: *er nai mi* means a 'second' or 'assistant.' Spoilers: None Disclaimer: Not mine. Joss is god and all that stuff.   


* * *

Enough

## Enough

* * *

Zoe used to sing sometimes. Kinda under her breath. Absentmindedly, while doing other things. 

She had a rich clear voice that fit her strength and beauty and ferocity all at the same time. 

Mal kills himself everyday over the fact that he can't rightly remember when she stopped. Never after Serenity Valley. 

He had come to terms long ago that the only way to have her was as his _er nai mi_ , lieutenant to his general-by-default, first mate and best friend. There had been some fumbling a few times after the war. . . 

Not during. Never during. Mal was a leader of men and women and real leaders just _don't_ . . . even under the worst of conditions and anyday, anytime she might be dead and . . . he couldn't take it if . . . not with her. 

Desperate grasping on straw-tack mattresses of tavern inns, fevered need for release, for each other, to touch and feel and make sure they really had both survived. 

He knew that Wash has heard her gasp and moan. But Mal'd bet everything he'd ever owned, up to and including this ship, that Wash had never heard her sing. 

It was enough. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Enough**   
Author:   **Mona1347**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **1k**  |  **06/23/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe, Wash   
Summary:  Zoe used to sing sometimes. Kinda under her breath. Absentmindedly, while doing other things.   
Notes:  *er nai mi* means a 'second' or 'assistant.'   
Spoilers: None   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Joss is god and all that stuff.   
  
  



End file.
